User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Fictionalized Gals
Warner Bros Lola_Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Dot_.png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena_Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) DC Wonder_Woman-674.jpg|Wonder Woman 4696624-batgirl.jpg|Batgirl Marvel Kamala_Khan_Marvel_Rising.png|Ms. Marvel Psylocke_AA.png|Psylocke Disney Minnie_Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Princess_Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas01.jpg|Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) 2017-01-05_23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Sophie_in_the_live_action_film.png|Sophie (The BFG) Tatsunoko Jun.jpg|Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) Shonen Jump Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) DBFZ_Android18_Portrait.png|Android #18 (Dragon Ball franchise) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Lisalisa_jojoeoh.png|Lisa Lisa (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Jolyne ASB.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Transparent_Trish.png|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Fist_of_the_north_star_kens_rage_2_conceptart_tjvuU.jpg|Lin (Fist of the North Star) Yuria.jpg|Yuria (Fist of the North Star) Sony Pictures 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Lisa.jpg|Lisa (Zathura) Mary_Jane_smiles_4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films) KylieGriffin01.png|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Sam_c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucer) Margalo.png|Margalo (Stuart Little series) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Universal 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Barbie_real.jpg|Barbie E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie series) 4DF9222C-64D3-494F-9D87-95860F3455E3.png|Keeya (Kelly Dream Club) 4D933729-0C3A-49A5-966B-AB22C0CEDC75.png|Chelsie (Kelly Dream Club) 48538B3D-568F-476F-A34B-3FBF2E8A4748.png|Ruby (Kelly Dream Club) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) SNK Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) King-kofxiv.jpg|King (SNK series) Jenet-mi2.jpg|Bonne Jenet (SNK series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha_queensgate.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Jeanne_snkh1.png|Jeanne D'Arc (World Heroes series) MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Sega Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) NiGHTS_characterart.jpg|Nights Capcom Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Rose_SSFIV.png|Rose (Street Fighter series) Juri_Han_(SFV).png|Juri Han (Street Fighter series) Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Img_chara_felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Yukiden_-_Oichi.jpg|Oichi (Sengoku BASARA) Yukiden_-_Naotora.jpg|Naotora Ii (Sengoku BASARA) Nickelodeon 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Wanda.jpg|Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Mom.png|Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) Nelvana MSB_S4_E2_275.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Ms._Valerie_Frizzle_1.jpg|Ms. Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hug Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Tumblr_m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Jackie_(Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) Inez.jpeg|Inez (Cyberchase) Maggie_(Maggie_and_the_Ferocious_Beast).png|Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) PlayStation Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Keira_from_Jak_X_render.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Koei Tecmo Stars_-_Kasumi.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Sun_Shangxiang_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors series) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Dynasty Warriors series) Yueying_(DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Dynasty Warriors series) Xingcai_(DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Dynasty Warriors series) Bao_Sanniang_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Dynasty Warriors series) Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Dynasty Warriors series) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Dynasty Warriors series) Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Dynasty Warriors series) Naotora_Ii_-_DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) Konami Meryl_Sylverburgh.jpg|Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear series) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) Reiko 01.png|Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Rose series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Nintendo PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) Daisy_SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) Rosalina_&_Luma_SSBU.png|Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) Zelda_SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Aran (Metroid series) Cartoon Network Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) The_accuracy_of_posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) DreamWorks Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Miriam_smiling_proudly.jpg|Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) Princess_Fiona_(Ogre_form).jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek) Tigress_looking_golden.jpeg|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda series) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Jessica_Claus.jpg|Miss Jessica (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) Bandai Namco Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Ms. Pac-Man Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Long Xiaoyu (Tekken series) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_ivy1-copy.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur series) Arc System Works DizzyRev.png|Dizzy (Guilty Gear) May GGXrd Portrait1.png|May (Guilty Gear) Baiken REV 2.png|Baiken (Guilty Gear) Noel Vermillion (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Taokaka (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Taokaka (BlazBlue) Category:Blog posts